Not Applicable
The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent unit for use in a refrigerant accumulator which contains a U-bend pipe and which is used in an automotive air conditioning system.
By way of background, saddle-type of adsorbent units and other types of adsorbent units have been secured to U-bend pipes in various manners. However, there was generally a certain amount of looseness between the yoke of the adsorbent unit and the spaced pipe portions of the U-bend pipe.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved saddle-type adsorbent unit which provides a fit with spaced pipe portions of a U-bend pipe so that the yoke is not distorted thereby lessening stress points thereon, and also lessening the abrasion to which the yoke is subjected due to vibration of the accumulator in which it is located.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved saddle-type adsorbent unit in which the yoke fits between the legs of a U-bend and contains a refrigerant tracer. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to an adsorbent unit comprising first and second porous containers, adsorbent in said first and second porous containers, a first and second end on each of said first and second porous containers, a yoke connecting said first ends, spaced first apertures in said yoke, a severance in said yoke extending between and in communication with said first apertures, a tab on each of said second ends of said first and second porous containers, and a second aperture in each of said tabs.
The present invention also relates to a refrigerant accumulator having a housing with a bottom wall and a side wall and a U-shaped pipe with a return bend proximate said bottom wall and with first and second pipe portions extending from said return bend along said side wall, and a filter body extending outwardly from said return bend, the improvement of an adsorbent unit comprising first and second porous containers, adsorbent in said first and second porous containers, a first and second end on each of said first and second porous containers, a yoke connecting said first ends, spaced first apertures in said yoke receiving said first and second pipe portions, a severance in said yoke extending between and in communication with said first apertures, a tab on each of said second ends of said first and second containers, and second apertures in each of said tabs receiving said filter body.
The present invention also relates to an adsorbent unit comprising first and second porous containers, adsorbent in said first and second porous containers, a first and second end on each of said first and second porous containers, a yoke connecting said first ends, a chamber in said yoke, and refrigerant tracer dye in said chamber.
The present invention also relates to a refrigerant accumulator having a housing with a bottom wall and a side wall and a U-shaped pipe with a return bend proximate said bottom wall and with first and second pipe portions extending from said return bend along said side wall, the improvement of an adsorbent unit comprising first and second porous containers, adsorbent in said first and second porous containers, a first and second end on each of said first and second porous containers, a yoke connecting said first ends, said yoke being positioned between said first and second pipe portions, a chamber in said yoke, and refrigerant tracer dye in said chamber.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: